Shyvana
Shyvana verursacht 20 % zusätzlichen |normal}} und |magisch}} Schaden an und an . |leveling = |description2 = Des Weiteren beginnt Shyvana mit |armor}} und |mr}}, was für jeden Elementardrachen und jeden , den ihr Team tötet, um weitere 5 erhöht wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shyvanas nächster innerhalb von 6 Sekunden trifft doppelt, wodurch dieser |normal}} verursacht und Treffereffekte doppelt anwendet. |leveling = % des Angriffsschaden}}}} |description2 = Doppelbiss kann für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Shyvanas gegen Nicht-Strukturen reduzieren die von Doppelbiss um Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = Doppelbiss . |leveling4 = |description5 = :}} Doppelbiss verursacht an allen Gegnern in einem Kegel vor Shyvana Schaden, generiert Zorn und wendet Treffereffekte an allen getroffenen Gegnern doppelt an. |leveling5 = }}| wird in der Drachenform nicht pro Ziel doppelt angewendet. |yvideo = Shyvana-Q }} }} / |Drachenform-Reichweite, skaliert mit 'Erbe des Drachen'}} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shyvana umgibt sich selbst für 3 Sekunden mit Flammen, wodurch sie |ms}} erhält und jede Sekunde an nahen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = %|ms}}}} }} |description2 = Während Ausbrennen aktiv ist, verursachen 25 % des Schadens von Ausbrennen an allen Gegnern, die Shyvana umgeben. Außerdem erhöht das die Dauer von Ausbrennen um 1 Sekunde, was bis zu 4 mal möglich ist (für eine maximale Dauer von 7 Sekunden). |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Das |ms}} verfällt linear über die Dauer. |leveling3 = %}} |description4 = :}} Ausbrennen hat erhöhte Reichweite, welche mit dem Rang von skaliert. |leveling4 = }}| }} |skaliert mit 'Erbe des Drachen'}} |width = |speed = 1575 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shyvana entfesselt einen Feuerball, der an allen Gegnern, die er durchdringt, |magisch}} verursacht. Der Feuerball stoppt, wenn er einen trifft, wobei er diesen für 5 Sekunden markiert. |leveling = |Verstärkter Magischer Schaden| + }} |description2 = Shyvanas gegen markierte Ziele verursachen % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels}}|hp}} als |magisch}}, was auf 150 gegen gedeckelt ist. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Flammenodem explodiert beim Treffen eines oder beim Erreichen des Zielortes, verursacht erhöhten |magisch}} an ihnen und umliegenden Gegnern (Flächengröße skaliert mit Rang von ) und entzündet den Boden für 4 Sekunden. Gegner, die auf der entzündeten Erde stehen erleiden jede Sekunde magischen Schaden|magisch}} und werden jedes Mal markiert. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an. |yvideo = Shyvana-E }} }} |costtype = pro Sekunde |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Erbe des Drachen hat keine und auch keine initialen Kosten, kann trotzdem aber nur aktiviert werden, wenn Shyvana |zorn}} hat. Außerdem generiert sie in ihrer menschlichen Form passiv pro Sekunde, pro in beiden Formen und , wenn Erbe des Drachen erstmalig gelernt wird. |leveling = |zorn}}}} |description2 = Shyvana verwandelt sich in einen Drachen und zum Zielort, wobei sie getroffene Gegner und |magisch}} an ihnen verursacht. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Shyvanas Drachenform gewährt ihren , |hp}} und verstärkt ihre Basisfähigkeiten, wobei sie pro Sekunde verbraucht. Sobald der aufgebraucht ist, verwandelt sie sich in ihre menschliche Form zurück. |leveling3 = }} |hp}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Shyvana % Zorngenerierung. |yvideo = Shyvana-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. * : ** Shyvana beginnt mit |armor}} und |mr}}, was um 5 erhöht wird für jeden , der von Shyvanas Team zerstört wird. cs:Shyvana en:Shyvana es:Shyvana fr:Shyvana pl:Shyvana pt-br:Shyvana ru:Shyvana zh:希瓦娜 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Shyvana ist eine Kreatur, in deren Herzen reine Elementarmagie lodert. Obwohl sie überwiegend in ihrer menschlichen Form auftritt, kann sie, wenn nötig, ihre wahre Gestalt annehmen – die eines furchterregenden Drachen, der seine Gegner mit seinem Flammenodem einäschert. Seitdem sie das Leben des Kronprinzen Jarvan IV. gerettet hat, dient sie mit einem gewissen Unbehagen in dessen Königsgarde und ringt bei den argwöhnischen Einwohnern von Demacia um Akzeptanz. Der Halbdrache Obwohl die großen Elementardrachen inzwischen ausgesprochen selten geworden sind, gibt es eine Handvoll Orte in Runeterra, wo sie immer noch nisten. Noch lange nach dem Untergang des shurimanischen Imperiums bewachte die uralte Kreatur namens Yvva in den Höhlen unter einem erloschenen Vulkan ihr Gelege. Nicht nur rivalisierende Drachen versuchten, das Gelege zu plündern, denn Dracheneier waren so kostbar, dass der menschliche Geist ihren Wert nicht erfassen konnte. Viele waren mutig oder töricht genug, ihr Glück zu versuchen. Yvva labte sich im Laufe der Jahre an den verkohlten Überresten von Dutzenden Möchtegerndieben … bis einer von ihnen schließlich Erfolg hatte. Dieser angehende Magier floh aus den Bergen und hielt das große Ei fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Direkt hinter ihm setzte Yvva zornig den Dschungel in lodernde Flammen. Entgegen aller Erwartungen erreichte er die Küste und ließ den Drachen hinter sich, der sich geschlagen in seinen Hort zurückzog. Yvva hatte ein Ei verloren. Sie würde nicht noch eins verlieren. Der Magier reiste nach Piltover im Norden – doch bevor er einen Käufer finden konnte, begann etwas aus dem Ei zu schlüpfen. Ob es daran lag, dass es aus dem Nest genommen worden war, oder daran, dass der letzte Mond des Herbsts dem Winter Platz machte, etwas hatte sich verändert. Es stiegt kein Babydrache aus dem Ei, sondern ein offensichtlich menschenartiges Mädchen mit blassvioletter Haut. Der Magier brachte es nicht übers Herz, es im Stich zu lassen. Er zog das Kind wie sein eigenes auf und nannte es Shyvana nach der finsteren Legende ihrer Brutmutter. Nach und nach offenbarte sich, dass Shyvana keine Sterbliche war. Von Kindesbeinen an konnte sie ihre Gestalt in etwas Monströses verwandeln, das den Halbdrachen der uralten Mythen ähnelte. Das machte das Leben unter den einfachen Leuten Valorans gelinde gesagt schwierig. Eins war offensichtlich: Yvva hielt eine gewisse Verbindung zu ihrer verlorenen Tochter aufrecht und diese wurde im Laufe der Zeit immer stärker. Als ihr anderer Abkömmling schließlich flügge wurde, verließ Yvva ihr leeres Nest und stieg hoch über dem Meer in den Himmel auf, um nach Shyvana zu suchen. Das Land war geplagt von erbitterten Grenzkriegen, doch Armeen und Dorfbewohner stoben in alle Richtungen davon, als der große Drache sich näherte. Verborgen in einem zerstörten Bauernhaus sah Shyvana mit an, wie ihr Adoptivvater in Flammen gehüllt wurde, als Yvva im Tiefflug über ihre Köpfe hinwegflog. Die junge Frau zerrte ihn in den nahe gelegenen Wald, aber es gab nichts mehr, das sie für ihn tun konnte. Sie beerdigte ihn in einem einfachen Grab unter einer ausladenden Eiche und ging alleine fort. Nach vielen Wochen, in denen sie im Schutz der Wildnis ständig auf der Flucht war, witterte Shyvana schwachen Blutgeruch zwischen den Bäumen. Sie fand einen tödlich verwundeten Krieger und wusste, dass dies jemand war, den sie retten konnte. Ohne einen Gedanken an das Biest zu verschwenden, das sie jagte, nahm sie ihre Halbdrachengestalt an und trug den bewusstlosen Mann weit weg zu einem Außenposten an der Grenze von Demacia. Dort, in der Burg in Zaunkönigs Wacht, fand Shyvana heraus, dass dieser Krieger kein Geringerer als Prinz Jarvan war – einziger Sohn des Königs und Thronerbe. Obwohl die dort stationierten Soldaten ihre violette Haut und ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten misstrauisch beäugten, hieß man sie willkommen. Demacianer, so schien es, gaben immer aufeinander acht, und ihre Zeit in der Stadt war die friedlichste, die sie je erlebt hatte. Der Frieden sollte nicht andauern. Shyvana spürte Finsternis im Wind. Yvva kam. Der genesende Prinz wusste, dass er die Garnison von Zaunkönigs Wacht aufstellen musste, und holte die verängstigten Einheimischen im Vorfeld des bevorstehenden Kampfs in die Festung. Dennoch bereitete Shyvana ihre Flucht vor. Jarvan stellte sie zur Rede und sie gab zu, dass die Kreatur, die sie verfolgte, ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut war. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass deshalb unschuldige Leute starben. Jarvan weigerte sich, sie gehen zu lassen. Shyvana hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, also war es nur recht und billig, dass er jetzt an ihrer Seite kämpfte. Gerührt nahm sie sein Angebot an. Als Yvva in Sichtweite kam, ließen demacianische Bogenschützen eine Pfeilsalve los, um sie abzulenken. Als Vergeltungsschlag setzte sie die Wehrgänge in Flammen und riss mit ihren mächtigen Klauen am Mauerwerk, sodass die bewaffneten Krieger von der Brüstung in die Tiefe stürzten. Das war der Moment, als Shyvana nach vorn sprang, sich mitten in der Luft verwandelte und mit donnerndem Brüllen ihre Brutmutter herausforderte. Der Zusammenprall der beiden Drachen am Himmel über Zaunkönigs Wacht war ein Anblick, wie man ihn in Valoran seit den Runenkriegen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Am Ende rang Shyvana Yvva aus einem Dutzend Wunden blutend zu Boden und brach der Kreatur den Hals auf den Steinplatten. Der Prinz ehrte Shyvanas Tapferkeit höchstpersönlich und versprach, sie würde immer einen Platz an seiner Seite haben, wenn sie mit ihm zu den Hallen seines Vaters zurückkehrte. Mit Yvvas Schädel als Beweis für ihren Triumph machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur großen Stadt Demacia. Shyvana hat gelernt, dass das Reich von König Jarvan III. gewissermaßen gespalten ist – und dass das Misstrauen der Menschen gegenüber Magiern und Magie im Widerspruch zu den noblen Idealen steht, mit denen es gegründet wurde. Obgleich sie als eine der vertrauenswürdigsten Wächterinnen des Prinzen ein gewisses Maß an Akzeptanz erfährt, muss sie sich fragen, ob das immer noch der Falle wäre, wenn ihre wahre Natur allgemein bekannt wäre … Alte Geschichte 4.= right|200px }} Shyvana ist ein Halbdrache und ihre Magie rührt von einem feurigen Runensplitter her, der in ihrem Herzen lodert. Obwohl sie häufig ihre menschliche Form annimmt, kann sie sich jederzeit in einen furchterregenden Drachen verwandeln. Shyvana ist sich selbst nicht sicher, ob sie nun Mensch oder Bestie ist, und versucht verbissen, ihre Kräfte zu meistern, während sie ständig zwischen beiden Formen wechselt. Der Halbdrache Die endlosen Mysterien, die sich um die geheimnisvollen Drachen ranken, entziehen sich jeglicher Theorie oder Erklärung. Diejenigen, die sich mit dem Thema befassen, sprechen jedoch von uralten Elementarrunen, die in den Blutlinien der Drachen weitervererbt werden. Splitter dieser Runen werden von weiblichen Drachen an ihre erstgeborenen Töchter weitergegeben. Diese Splitter erfüllen den Drachen, der sie trägt, mit der mächtigen Elementarmagie von Wind, Erde, Wasser oder Feuer. Ein solches Drachenei, das tief im Herzen eines äquatorialen Vulkans lag, pulsierte mit den sachten Echos einer Feuerrune. Von ihrer Kraft angezogen, machte sich ein wagemutiger Magier daran, die Runenmagie aus seinem Inneren zu extrahieren, wurde jedoch von der Rückkehr der Drachenmutter unterbrochen. Der Magier floh, hatte jedoch im Chaos unwissentlich bereits das Ei mit seiner eigenen sterblichen Magie versehen. Die Drachenmutter, Yvva, war erstaunt über die feurig wabernden Energien unter der Schale des Eis, verstand jedoch nicht, dass die Magie verändert worden war. Sie und ihr Gefährte planten ihrem Sproß den Namen „Shyvana“ zu geben, um Yvvas Erbe zu ehren. Der herbstliche Blutmond kam und ging, und als es schließlich Winter wurde, schlüpfte das Ei und ein menschlicher Säugling mit violetter Haut kam zum Vorschein. Als das Kind seinen ersten Atemzug tat und anfing zu weinen, zitterte und bebte sein Körper und nahm schließlich die Gestalt eines Drachen an. Yvva schreckte vor dem abscheulichen Mischwesen zurück und wollte ihr Kind töten – sie würde ein solches Unwesen, einen Missgriff der Natur, nicht ihre Blutlinie besudeln lassen. Doch ihr Gefährte verhinderte Shyvanas Tod und nach einem blutigen Kampf schaffte es Shyvanas Vater, zusammen mit dem Neugeborenen zu entkommen. Jahrelang flohen die zwei von Ort zu Ort, um Yvvas Rachsucht zu entkommen. Je älter Shyvana wurde, desto größere Probleme hatte sie damit, ihr stürmisches Gemüt und ihre explosiven Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihr Vater half ihr, ihre Drachenform zu kontrollieren, die stets einen mitleidlosen Zorn entfesselte, den sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. In ihrer menschlichen Gestalt erlitt sie zahlreiche selbst zugefügte Brandwunden und lernte, dass das Leben empfindlich war und nicht alles auf der Welt ohne Konsequenzen in Brand gesteckt werden konnte. Von Zeit zu Zeit löste ihr Drachenfiur das Runenecho in ihrem Herzen aus, welches auf tiefer Ebene mit ihrer Mutter verbunden war. Shyvanas Kraft wuchs und schließlich war sie so groß, dass Yvva die Präsenz ihrer Tochter selbst aus großer Entfernung wahrnehmen konnte. Sie fand das Kind allein vor und verspottete es mit Geschichten über ihre Herkunft. Sie enthüllte, dass ihr wahrer Vater ein schwacher Mensch war, der ihre noble drakonische Blutlinie pervertiert hatte. Ihre Mutter würde ausmerzen, was niemals hätte das Licht der Welt erblicken sollen, und griff an. Die junge Shyvana verteidigte sich so gut sie nur konnte, erlitt jedoch viele Wunden, bevor ihr Vater erschien und sie rettete. Er kämpfte mit wildem Zorn, jede Faser seines Seins darauf bedacht, Shyvana mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, und zeigte seiner früheren Gefährtin keine Gnade. Schließlich erlag er jedoch der Hitze von Yvvas Drachenfiur und starb. Shyvana hatte kaum Zeit zum Trauern, denn sie musste fliehen. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Land, von dem ihr Vater ihr immer erzählt hatte – einem Ort voller Steine, die magische Energien absorbierten und nahe Magie unterdrückten. Als sie die äußeren Grenzgebiete von Demacia erreichte, wusste sie, dass sie fündig geworden war. Das Land selbst wirkte erdrückend und schwer auf sie, und es kostete sie große Mühen, ihre Runenkräfte einzusetzen, weswegen sie zumeist in ihrer menschlichen Form verweilte. Hier, so hoffte sie, würde sie ihre Magie gut genug unterdrücken können, um dem Blick ihrer Mutter zu entgehen. Eines Tages folgte Shyvana auf der Jagd nach frischem Fleisch dem Geruch von Blut und stieß in der Wildnis auf einen verletzen Krieger namens , der dem Tode nahe war. Obwohl ihr Jagdinstinkt sie dazu drang, dem Menschen den Todesstoß zu versetzen, erkannte ihre menschliche Seite, dass der Mann Hilfe brauchte. In diesen abgelegenen Hügeln von Demacia würde ihn sicherlich niemand finden und ohne Hilfe war er dem Tode geweiht. Auch wenn sie damit rechnete, dass sie dort auf die gleiche Verachtung stoßen würde, die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben erfahren hatte, schleppte Shyvana den bewusstlosen Jarvan zur nächsten Siedlung. Zu ihrer Überraschung hießen die Einwohner sie dort willkommen und dankten ihr für die Rettung des Soldaten. Sie sah, wie die Dorfbewohner an einem Strang zogen, um Jarvan wieder gesund zu pflegen, und das, obwohl er für sie ein Fremder war. Zum ersten Mal beobachtete Shyvana etwas, das ihr zuvor unbekannt gewesen war: Kameradschaft. Demacianer passten aufeinander auf und je mehr sie von der Gesellschaft der Menschen sah, desto größer wurde ihre Sehnsucht, ein Teil von ihr zu sein. Monatelang lebte Shyvana in Frieden, jagte Wildschweine und Silberelche am Tag und kehrte des Nachts in das Dorf zurück, um ihre Beute mit allen zu teilen. Sie erfuhr, dass Jarvan ein Gefangener des Nachbarreichs gewesen und seinen Peinigern entkommen war. Allerdings fühlte er sich unwürdig, zu seinem alten Leben in der Hauptstadt zurückzukehren. Eines Abends vernahm Shyvana das Geräusch von ledernen Schwingen in der Ferne und wusste, dass ihre Mutter erneut gekommen war, um sie zu töten. Der große Drache verwüstete das Land in ihrem Zorn und brannte auf der Suche nach ihrer Tochter Dörfer und Felder mit ihrem feurigem Atem zu Asche. Jarvan führte die panischen Dorfbewohner zu Zaunkönigs Wacht, einem schwer befestigten Bollwerk aus solidem Stein, das Schutz bot vor dem alles verschlingenden Drachenfeuer. Shyvana wusste, dass ihre Anwesenheit die Menschen, die sie zu lieben gelernt hatte, in Gefahr bringen würde, und entschloss sich, alleine in die Wildnis zurückzukehren. Als sie im Begriff war zu gehen, konfrontierte Jarvan sie jedoch und sie gestand ihm voller Reue, dass sie in Wirklichkeit ein Halbdrache war und sie alleine die Schuld am Zorn ihrer Mutter trug, die nun das Land verwüstete. Jarvan weigerte sich, sie gehen zu lassen – Shyvana hatte sein Leben gerettet. Nun würde er seines für das ihre geben, wenn es sein musste. Jarvan schlug vor, Yvva gemeinsam zu bekämpfen, denn er war überzeugt, dass sie mit der Hilfe der Dorfbewohner und der Soldaten von Zaunkönigs Wacht eine Chance gegen das Monster hätten. Von seiner offenkundigen Sorge um sie gerührt, nahm Shyvana sein Angebot an. Nachdem Jarvan den Dorfbewohnern gezeigt hatte, wie sie an der Seite der Soldaten von Zaunkönigs Wacht kämpfen konnten, betrat Shyvana eine nahe Ruine, die vollständig aus Magie absorbierendem Petrizit erbaut worden war, und zitterte, als der uralte Stein ihre Kräfte unterdrückte. Die Soldaten und Dorfbewohner versteckten sich in der Nähe, als scharfe Hörner aus Shyvanas Stirn hervorbrachen und sie sich in einen scharlachroten Drachen verwandelte. Sie brüllte und spie brennend heiße Flammen himmelwärts, um ihre Mutter anzulocken. Shyvana hörte das verräterische Schlagen der gewaltigen Schwingen ihrer Mutter, lange bevor Yvva in Sicht kam. Kaum war Yvva erschienen, feuerten die Soldaten Salven aus Petrizit-Pfeilen auf das Ungetüm, um es zu schwächen. Der große Drache erwiderte das Feuer mit seinem eigenen und röstete Soldaten mitsamt ihren Rüstungen oder zerteilte sie mithilfe ihrer messerscharfen Klauen. Auf Jarvans Kommando setzten die Dorfbewohner den Beschuss fort und der Hagel von unterdrückenden Pfeilen ließ nie ab, so dass der Drache nicht aus den Ruinen entkommen konnte. Shyvana stand ihrer Mutter in stolzem Trotz gegenüber, doch Yvva lachte nur. Die Drachenmutter hatte den Zorn ihrer Tochter schon immer unterschätzt. Fangzähne und Klauen rissen Fleisch von Knochen, als die zwei Drachen in einem kolossalen Kampf aufeinander trafen, der die Grundfesten der Ruinen erschütterte. Shyvana bekam einen Flügel ihrer Mutter zu fassen, doch Yvva umschloss den Hals ihrer Tochter mit ihrem gewaltigen Maul. Blut strömte Shyvanas Hals hinab und sie brach zusammen, ihre Gestalt wieder die eines Menschen. Während Yvva über ihr ragte, bereit dem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, das sie in die Welt gebracht hatte, kanalisierte Shyvana all ihre Trauer und ihren Zorn und entfesselte die Macht der Feuerrune, die durch ihr Blut strömte. Sie grub ihre Klauen ins Fleisch ihrer Mutter und riss ihr das schlagende Herz aus der Brust. Shyvana brüllte triumphierend und verspürte keine Reue, als Yvvas Lebenskraft langsam schwand. Vor dem ganzen Dorf ehrte Jarvan Shyvana für ihren Mut und erklärte, dass sie in Demacia immer ein Zuhause haben würde. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Shyvana das Gefühl, Teil von etwas Größerem zu sein, und dank Jarvan verstand sie, dass die Stärke von Demacia in seinem geeinten Willen bestand. Sie fühlte sich geehrt und schwor Jarvan tiefempfundene Treue. Sie bot ihm an, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen, wo immer ihn sein Weg auch hinführen würde. Mit dem Tod des Großdrachen war auch Jarvans Glaube an seine eigenen Führungsqualitäten zurückgekehrt und er fühlte sich endlich dazu bereit, die Reise in seine Heimatstadt anzutreten. Shyvana reiste an seiner Seite zur Hauptstadt und zusammen trugen sie den Schädel ihrer Mutter, um an ihren glorreichen Triumph zu erinnern. Shyvana wusste, dass Demacia für ein magisches Wesen wie sie gefährlich sein konnte, doch sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor an einem anderen Ort so zugehörig gefühlt. In der Hauptstadt verbleibt Shyvana in ihrer menschlichen Form und verteidigt ihre Adoptivheimat. Ab und zu verschwindet sie jedoch in die Wildnis, um ihre Flügel zu strecken. Sie dient Demacia mit Stolz, weiß aber zugleich, dass sie dem Ruf der Rune, die tief in ihrem Herzen brennt, eines Tages Folge leisten muss. |-|3.= right|200px Als der Vereinigung eines Drachen und eines Menschen entsprungenes Halbblut befand sich Shyvana ihr Leben lang auf der Suche nach dem Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit. Die Hetzjagd machte sie zu einer grausamen Kriegerin und jene, die es wagen, sich gegen Shyvana zu stellen, sehen sich im Handumdrehen der feurigen Bestie gegenüber, die direkt unter ihrer Oberfläche schlummert. Ihre Verwandten, die Drachen, erachten Shyvanas unreines Blut für eine Abscheulichkeit, sodass sie ihre gesamte Jugend hindurch unbarmherzig von einem grausamen Drachen verfolgt wurde. Sie und ihr Vater, ein ausgestoßener Drache, waren unaufhörlich auf der Flucht, so blieb ihnen ein richtiges Zuhause versagt. Da sie nichts als zahllose Schlachten kannte, wurde Shyvana immer hasserfüllter und wilder. Nach jahrelanger Zwietracht fiel ihr Vater letztendlich dem anderen Drachen zum Opfer, doch nicht ohne seinem Gegenüber eine tiefe Wunde zugefügt zu haben. Angetrieben von wutentbrannter Trauer verfolgte Shyvana den Mörder ihres Vaters, der sich nach Norden geflüchtet hatte, um neue Kraft zu sammeln. Dort traf sie auf eine Gruppe Menschen, die ebenfalls der Fährte des Drachen folgten. Obschon die Männer sie mit Furcht betrachteten, ging ihr Anführer friedlich auf Shyvana zu. Er stellte sich als , Prinz von Demacia, vor und bot Shyvana auf ihrem Rachefeldzug Hilfe an. Zusammen spürten sie den bösartigen Drachen, der ihren Vater umgebracht hatte, auf und stellten sich ihm entgegen. Shyvana erwartete nicht, dass die Männer überlebten, doch als Feuer und Stahl aufeinandertrafen, kämpften Jarvan IV. und seine Mannen mit einer solchen Stärke, wie sie sie für Menschen als unmöglich erachtet hatte. Die gepanzerten Krieger zwangen ihren Gegenspieler, sich zu unterwerfen, und Shyvana setzte zum finalen Schlag an und riss der Bestie das Herz aus seinem Leib. Von ihrer Wildheit beeindruckt bot Jarvan IV. ihr einen Platz in den Rängen seiner Elitegarde an. Shyvana konnte noch immer Furcht in den Augen seiner Männer sehen, doch sie sehnte sich so sehr nach einem richtigen Zuhause. Im Vertrauen darauf, dass Jarvan IV. Wort hielte, nahm sie dessen Angebot an und dient nun als Kriegerin Demacias. Obwohl ihre menschlichen Verbündeten ihre Kraft bewundern, halten sie doch Abstand zu ihr. Shyvana ist darum bemüht, sich für den Gefallen des Prinzen mit der Macht des Drachen, der in ihr steckt, erkenntlich zu zeigen, doch kann sie nicht umhin, sich die Frage zu stellen, ob die Menschen sie nicht zurecht fürchten. }} |-|2.= right|200px Halbdrachen sind die verbotenen Nachkommen von Menschen und gestaltwandelnden Drachen. Es gab nur wenige auf der Welt, da sie für gewöhnlich von ihren drakonischen Verwandten gejagt werden. Die wenigen, einsiedlerisch lebenden Drachen, die es noch auf Runeterra gibt, empfinden es als ekelerregend, ihr Blut mit den albernen und gewalttätigen niederen Rassen zu vermischen. Doch gibt es jene, welche von den Menschen fasziniert sind, wie Shyvanas Vater. Zur Überraschung Prinz Jarvans IV. führte seine Jagd ihn zu einem legendären jungen Halbdrachen. Sie beweinte den toten, verstümmelten Leichnam ihres Vaters, der wegen ihrer Existenz getötet worden war. Etwas in Jarvan war von Shyvanas misslicher Lage tief bewegt. Zusammen schworen sie Rache gegen den mächtigen Drachen, der dafür verantwortlich war. Der Angriff kostete den Prinzen von Demacia viele Männer und fast auch sein Leben, doch am Ende obsiegten er und Shyvana. Die Erfahrung veränderte sie beide. Shyvana verlor ihren Platz in der Welt, alleingelassen und von den Drachen gejagt, die von ihrer Existenz erfuhren. Auf Grund dessen, was er gesehen hatte, verlor Jarvan die Lust am Jagen und wünschte sich, als Beschützer seines Volkes nach Hause zurückzukehren. Jarvan IV., als Kronprinz von Demacia, bot Shyvana einen Platz als edle Kriegerin in den Rängen der Elitegarde an. Aus Dank und Notwendigkeit nahm sie das Angebot an. Seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Demacia erwies sich Shyvana als unerschütterliche und mächtige Soldatin. Sie vereint ihr feuriges Drachenblut mit den erlernten Leitlinien der Gerechtigkeit. Sie genießt die Macht, die sie nun in der Welt der Menschen empfindet und es gibt nur wenige, die im Kampf nicht vor ihr erzittern. Doch bleibt nur ein einziger Ort für ruhmreiche Schlachten. Als Jarvan der Liga der Legenden beitrat, dauerte es nicht lang, bevor auch Shyvana dem Ruf folgte. }} |-|1.= right|200px Es gibt jene wenigen Drachen auf Runeterra, welche die intensiven magischen Energien, die durch ihre einzigartige Anatomie strömen, auf eine Weise beherrschen, dass sie sich zu einem unglaublichen Himmelsdrachen entwickeln. Diese mächtigen und rätselhaften Kreaturen verbringen einen Großteil ihrer Zeit fernab Länder der Menschen. Jedoch gibt es auch jene, die sich zur Zivilisation hingezogen fühlen und die menschliche Gestalt annehmen, um in die Welt der Menschen einzutauchen. Von Zeit zu Zeit kommt es vor, dass einer von ihnen sich zur Seele eines Menschen hingezogen fühlt, sodass sie eine Beziehung eingehen. Manchmal, ganz selten nur, trägt eine solche Verbindung Früchte und dieser Spross wird zu einem der wenigen Halbdrachen, die Runeterra verschönern. Shyvana ist eine solche Kreatur, Tochter einer einfachen demacianischen Bäuerin und ihres Vaters, eines Himmelsdrachens. In die Obhut ihrer Mutter übergeben, konnten ihre seltsamen Eigenheiten nicht lange vor der Gemeinde verborgen bleiben, auch wenn sie von ihrer Familie beschützt wurde. Als ihre Familie eines Tages bei einem Unglück umkam, war sie das erste Mal allein gelassen – richtig allein. Shyvana wurde schnell zur Außenseiterin und es dauerte nicht lang, bevor die Angst der Gemeinschaft für sie zur Gefahr wurde. Im Angesicht eines wütenden Mobs in Todesgefahr schwebend wurde sie von einem reisenden Edelmann, Jarvan Lichtschild, gerettet. Der Edelmann war ein Mensch, der seltsamerweise genau erkannte, was sie war und sie unter seine Fittiche nahm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr die Gelegenheit geboten wurde, ihre natürlichen Fähigkeiten im Dienste Demacias einzusetzen, als Jarvan sie als ein Mitglied der Elitegarde einführte. Jarvan in die Liga der Legenden zu folgen, war also nur natürlich. Shyvana ist eine erbitterte Kriegerin, in deren Adern das Blut einer der mächtigsten magischen Jäger der gesamten Schöpfung fließt. Anders als einige ihrer Kameraden ist ihr eine stille Persönlichkeit zu Eigen – düster, kühl und gefasst. Wenn der Zeitpunkt allerdings gekommen ist, manifestiert sich ihr drakonisches Erbe und dann gibt es nur wenige, die ihr in die Augen blicken können, ohne den Urinstinkt der Flucht zu spüren. }} Beziehungen * ist ein Halbwesen aus Drache und Mensch, welche mit verbündet ist, um den Mörder seines Vaters zu finden. Die meisten sehen sie mit einer Mischung aus Respekt und Angst. ** Nach kommt sie am besten mit aus, während sie missbilligt, da ihr Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung fehlen. ** Shyvana neigt zu Wutanfällen, wobei einer der wenigen (möglicherweise sogar der einzige) ist, der sie beruhigen kann. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Dunkelflammen-Shyvana Screenshots.jpg|Dunkelflammen-Shyvana Eisdrachen-Shyvana Screenshots.jpg|Eisdrachen-Shyvana Meisterschafts-Shyvana Screenshots.jpg|Meisterschafts-Shyvana Skins ; : * Sie trägt . ; : * Ihre menschliche Form ähnelt . * Ihre Drachenform könnte an B. Skull Dragon aus anlehnen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ihre Drachenform könnte an den rotäugigen schwarzen Drachen aus anlehnen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde sich von der Spielerschaft gewünscht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Weltmeisterschaft der Saison 4 veröffentlicht. * Dies war der erste Meisterschafts-Skin, welcher keine römische Zahl trug (diese zeigte bis dahin immer die jeweilige Saison an). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos Supergalaxie AKTIVIERT!!!!!!! Supergalaktisch 2016 Skin-Trailer - League of Legends| Super Galaxy Shyvana Flame Breath VFX - Insight| Zusammen kann uns nichts aufhalten „Supergalaktisch-Skins 2017“-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Shyvana Konzept 1.png|Shyvana Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Shyvana Konzept 2.png|Shyvana Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Shyvana Eisenschuppen- Konzept.jpg|Eisenschuppen-Shyvana Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Shyvana Eisdrachen- Konzept 1.jpg|Eisdrachen-Shyvana Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Shyvana Eisdrachen- Konzept 2.jpg|Eisdrachen-Shyvana Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Shyvana Meisterschafts- Konzept 2.jpg|Meisterschafts-Shyvana Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Shyvana Meisterschafts- Konzept 1.jpg|Meisterschafts-Shyvana Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Shyvana Supergalaktische splash Konzept 01.jpg|Supergalaktische Shyvana Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Shyvana Supergalaktische splash Konzept 02.jpg|Supergalaktische Shyvana Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Shyvana Standard Shyvana S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Shyvana Shyvana Knochenklauen-Shyvana S alt.jpg|1. Knochenklauen-Shyvana |-|China= Shyvana Standard Shyvana S Ch.jpg|Klassische Shyvana Shyvana Knochenklauen-Shyvana S Ch.jpg|Knochenklauen-Shyvana Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Shyvana Standard Shyvana L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Shyvana Shyvana Knochenklauen-Shyvana L alt.jpg|1. Knochenklauen-Shyvana |-|China= Shyvana Standard Shyvana L Ch.jpg|Klassische Shyvana Shyvana Knochenklauen-Shyvana L Ch.jpg|Knochenklauen-Shyvana |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Shyvana wurde von Coronach designt.List of Champions and their Designers Geschichte * Shyvanas Geschichte wurde direkt nach ihrere Veröffentlichung verändert; in einer überarbeiteten Version wurde Shyvana von einem wütenden Mob attackiert und von vor dem Zorn der Drachen gerettet. Man baute dies ein, damit es mehr Sinn ergab, dass Shyvana sich Demacia angeschlossen hat. ** In einer weiteren Überarbeitung (aktuelle Version) ließ man sie dann zusammen mit Jarvan IV gegen den Drachen kämpfen, der ihren Vater einst tötete. * Shyvana war der erste Champion nach Veröffentlichung von , der kein "Urteil der Liga" erhalten hat. Sieht man von ab, haben seither auch keine anderen Champions mehr ein Urteil erhalten. Generelles * Shyvanas ultimative Fähigkeit ist die einzige nicht-umschaltbare Championfähigkeit, die keine Abklingzeit hat. * Dem Tanz von Shyvana liegt das Musikvideo RIVER von der japanischen Popgruppe AKB48 zugrunde.Video: Shyvana Dance Reference * Shyvanas Zornsystem wurde versehentlich fehlbenannt - es hieß "Dragon's Blood" in der Preview zu ihren Mechaniken.LoL-Forum: Shyvana Mechanics Preview * Shyvanas Name ist vielleicht eine Alehnung an die hinduistische Gottheit Shiva, denn sie teilen gewissen Ähnlichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel blaue Haut und das Zerstörungsthema. * Shyvana ist der dritte Champion, der eine Verwandlungsfähigkeit hat, vor ihr gab es und . ** Wenn man bedenkt, dass Shyvana nur ein Halbdrache ist, sieht ihre Verwandlung mehr nach einem Wyvern als nach einem traditionellen europäischen Drachen aus. Diese haben vier Beine und zwei Flügel, während Wyvern nur zwei Beine und Flügel haben, genau wie Shyvana nach ihrer Transformation. Zitate * Shyvanas Satz "Die Stille vor einem Kampf" ist eine Anlehnung an das Sprichwort "Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm". * Ihr Satz "Auf den Schwingen des Zorns" ähnelt Zitat "Auf den Schwingen der Nacht". Champion-Vorschau - Shyvana, der Halbdrache ;von Average Gatsby Champion-Vorschau – Shyvana, der Halbdrache Irgendwann erlebt jeder einen dieser Augenblicke, in denen ein das Leben einen angeschnittenen Ball zuwirft, und man lernt, dass man manchmal Menschen voller Überraschungen begegnet. Als wir also das erste Mal auf Shyvana, den Halbdrachen, stießen, so genügt es wohl, zu sagen, dass es uns ganz schön umgehauen hat, zu sehen, wie sie sich tatsächlich in einen Drachen verwandelt. Also solange ihr nicht unheilbar an Herpetophobie leidet, sind wir zuversichtlich, dass ihr herausfinden werdet, dass nicht alle Überraschungen unerfreulich sein müssen. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.1: * ** Shyvana erhält jetzt auch permanent und pro , den ihr Team erlegt. * ** % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}} ⇒ % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}} ** 100 ⇒ 150 * ** erhöht jetzt Shyvanas Zornzuwachs um %. V9.2: * ** 10 % ⇒ 20 % (gilt auch für im ) * ** % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}} ⇒ % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}} V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V5.5: * ** Zusätzlicher Schaden gegenüber markierten Zielen: 2 % des maximalen Lebens pro automatischem Angriff ⇒ 2,5 % des maximalen Lebens pro automatischem Angriff V4.21: * ** Abklingzeit: 10/9/8/7/6 Sekunden ⇒ 9/8/7/6/5 Sekunden * ** „Ausbrennen“ verursacht nun +20 % zusätzlichen Schaden an Monstern. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ausbrennen“ nicht korrekt mit Angriffsschaden skalierte, wenn Shyvana Drachenform angenommen hatte. V4.15: * Allgemein ** Neues Splash Art. * ** Tut uns leid, Shyvana: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Flammenodem“ 20 zusätzlichen Schaden auf Rang 1 verursachte. Shyvanas Schaden spiegelt nun den in der Kurzinfo angegebenen Wert (60 Schaden) exakt wieder. ** Optik: Die Drachenpartikel von „Flammenodem“ wurden so angepasst, dass sie besser zum Schadenskegel passen. Der eigentliche Wirkbereich bleibt unverändert. V4.13: * ** Drachenzähmung: „Ausbrennen“ kann nicht mehr durch die Nutzung von über seine vorgesehene Höchstdauer hinaus ausgedehnt werden. ** Kontrolliertes Abbrennen: Die Flamme von verursacht nun alle 0,75 Sekunden ⇒ 1,0 Sekunden Schaden (um mit „Ausbrennen“ gleichzuziehen). V4.11: * Allgemein ** Bei den folgenden Champions fiel die Trefferbox kleiner aus als durchschnittliche Trefferboxen, weshalb wir sie auf die Durchschnittsgröße angehoben haben. Anders ausgedrückt haben wir der Gesamt-Trefferbox jedes Champions 27,3 Teemos hinzugefügt (von 50 Einheiten rundherum auf 65 Einheiten rundherum), was aber optisch keine Veränderung darstellt. V4.1: * ** Der Schaden pro Sekunde wurde von 25/40/55/70/85 auf 20/35/50/65/80 verringert. ** Der minimale magische Schaden wurde von 75/120/165/210/255 auf 60/105/150/195/240 verringert. ** Der maximale magische Schaden wurde von 175/280/385/490/595 auf 140/245/350/455/560 verringert. * ** Der Schaden auf niedrigeren Stufen wurde von 80/115/150/185/220 auf 60/100/140/180/220 verringert. * ** Ansttat bei 200/300/400 liegt der Schaden nun, wie in der Kurzinfo angegeben, bei 175/300/425. V3.15: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Flammenodem in Drachengestalt Rüstung verringerte. V3.9: * Überarbeitet. ** Alle Effekte von „Zorn der Drachengeborenen“ wurden auf ihre entsprechenden Fähigkeiten umgelegt. ** Erhält 5/10/15/20 Rüstung und Magieresistenz. In der Drachengestalt werden diese Boni verdoppelt. * ** Verringert die Rüstung nicht mehr um 15 %. ** Geht nun durch alle getroffenen Einheiten hindurch, anstatt bei der ersten anzuhalten. ** Die Wirkdauer der Beeinträchtigung wurde von 4 auf 5 Sekunden erhöht. ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/125/170/215/260 auf 80/115/150/185/220 verringert. ** Magischer Schaden bei einem Treffer an beeinträchtigten Zielen wurde von 15 % des Schadens von „Flammenodem“ (12/18,75/25,5/32,25/39 +0,09 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 2 % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels geändert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ausbrennen“ nicht mit dem Angriffsschaden skalierte, wenn Shyvana Drachengestalt angenommen hatte. * ** Die passive Komponente Rüstung/Magieresistenz wurde entfernt. ** Der passive Zugewinn an Zorn wurde von 1/1/1 auf 1/2/3 alle 1,5 Sekunden erhöht. ** Das Absinken des Zorns in Drachengestalt wurde von 6 pro Sekunde auf 5 pro Sekunde verringert. V1.0.0.145: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Erbe des Drachen“ beim ersten Auslösen ein Ruckeln verursachte, wenn Skins genutzt wurden. V1.0.0.136: * ** Die Kurzinfo wurde aktualisiert, um die tatsächlichen Werte genauer wiederzugeben. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ausbrennen“ länger als vorgesehen anhielt. * ** Die passive zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz wurde von 15/20/26 auf 10/15/20 verringert. V1.0.0.134: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Rüstung von Zielen entfernen konnte, die dagegen immun sein sollten ( , ). * ** Die Markierung von für Teammitglieder wird nun sofort bei der Aktivierung grau. V1.0.0.128: Hinzugefügt * (passiv) ** Shyvanas normale Angriffe verbessern ihre Fähigkeiten. ** Doppelbiss - Reduziert eine laufende Abklingzeit um 0,5 Sekunden. ** Ausbrennen - Verlängert die Wirkdauer jeweils um 1 Sekunde auf bis zu 6 Sekunden. ** Flammenodem - Verursacht 20 % des Schadens der Fähigkeit an beeinträchtigten Gegnern. Erbe des Drachens - Angriffe schüren 2 Zorn und Shyvana erhält passiv wiederholt Zorn, solange sie ihre menschliche Gestalt besitzt. * (Q) ** Shyvanas nächster Angriff trifft doppelt. Beide Treffer lösen Treffereffekte und „Zorn der Drachengeborenen“ aus. ** Drachengestalt: „Doppelbiss“ trifft alle Gegner vor Shyvana. * (W) ** Shyvana verursacht 3 Sekunden lang magischen Schaden an nahen Gegnern und ihr Lauftempo wird stark erhöht. Shyvanas zusätzliches Lauftempo nimmt bereits während der Wirkdauer wieder ab. ** Drachengestalt: Ausbrennen entzündet zudem den Boden unter ihr, auf dem Gegner dann weiterhin Schaden erleiden. * (E) ** Shyvana entfesselt einen Feuerball, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner Schaden verursacht und dessen Rüstung 4 Sekunden lang schmilzt. ** Drachengestalt: „Flammenodem“ hüllt alle Gegner vor Shyvana ein. * (ultimative Fähigkeit) ** Aktiv: Shyvana verwandelt sich in einen Drachen und fliegt dann zum gewählten Ort. Gegner auf ihrem Pfad erleiden Schaden und werden in die Richtung ihres Zielpunkts geschleudert. Passiv: Shyvana verstärkt ihre Schuppen und erhält so Rüstung und Magieresistenz. In der Drachengestalt werden die defensiven Boni ** verdoppelt. }}